Midnight
by XdefyXgravityX
Summary: ONESHOT: It's the night after the callbacks and Troy goes to see Gabriella. Straight up Troyella fluff. WARNING: some may find this content so fluffy its sickening lol i hope not. RR PLEASE! My first fic, so be nice!


Midnight.

It was a crystal clear night, a sky pinpricked with millions of stars and dazzling half moon. A light breeze rustled a few golden leaves across the sidewalk. There were no cars rumbling down the street, no squares of light shone from inside the windows of any of the nearby houses. Nothing stirred but an owl, hooting serenely in a large oak tree; nothing was heard but the gentle whisper of the January wind.

Midnight.

A lone figure appeared, striding up the sidewalk, his footsteps echoing slightly in the blackness, his tall, lean form casting a shadow across the sidewalk, bathed in moonlight.

He stopped in front of a large brick house and turned to gaze up at it. This house was just like any other on the street, its windows dark, all of its occupants presumably asleep. But, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Gabriella would still be awake. He exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair. He had to see her, talk to her. _Please let her be awake…_

He took another deep breath before opening the clean white gate and letting himself in to her backyard. He looked up to her window, which was also dark and empty. He plunged a hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing her number with trembling fingers. He heard three rings, and then a soft, sweet voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, hey, it's me. Did I wake you up?"

"Troy? You can't sleep either?"

He paused before answering and closed his eyes, savoring the sweet sound of her speaking his name.

"Nope, not tonight. Too much to think about."

"I know, it's just unbelievable. Where are you?"

"In your yard. Can I come up?"

"Yeah, window's open."

Troy hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket as he jogged up to the trellis under her window. From above, he could hear Gabriella opening the glass doors for him, and coming out onto her balcony, offering him her hand to help pull him over the railing. He clambered over and stood before her. Seeing her hair shimmer in the moonlight, the way her brown eyes sparkled as they gazed into his deep blue ones, Troy found it hard to look away from her.

He suddenly became aware of their clasped hands, fingers intertwined. He looked down at them, caressing her thumb with his own. Both marveled inwardly at how right it felt to have the other's hand in their own, and how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

He reluctantly dropped her hand and looked back up at her. She had started to head back inside and was speaking to him over her shoulder.

"Some day, huh?"

"Yeah." He followed her inside. "I'm so glad we did those callbacks. I don't think I've ever had so much fun."

"Me either." She smiled at him, nearly making him melt right there on the spot, and patted the space on the bed next to her. He crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"Look, Gabriella…there's something I needed to tell you, um…"

"Yeah?" Her eyes were questioning as she looked at him. Troy found himself unable to hold her gaze, so he looked down at his own hand, which he had laid on top of hers. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

Troy took a deep breath, still staring at their interlocked hands. "Gabby," he used his private nickname for her, hoping she'd see how important this was. "…I don't even know where to start. Ever since the first time we sang together I knew there was something…special about you. You're the first person I've ever been able to truly be myself around, and you accept me for the way I am. Singing with you, even _being_ with you makes me feel…well…complete. And…I dunno…I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think there's something…_there_. And I…wondered if…y'know…if you felt it too."

Gabriella could see, even in the near pitch black, a light blush creeping up his neck. Her heart leapt; _does this mean what I think it does?_ "Wha…what are you saying?"

"W-well" he stuttered. " The thing is…I mean…Aw, to Hell with it." He exhaled slowly and looked into her gleaming eyes. "I love you, Gabriella Montez. That's what I'm trying to say. I love you, and I need to know if you feel the same way." He held his breath.

For Gabriella, time had stopped. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words couldn't escape her. She simply sat there, never taking her eyes off his, letting it all sink in. _He loves me! He really loves me!_

The hand that was not intertwined with his reached up to cup the side of his face. Before she could even find the words, Troy knew her answer. The sparkle in her eyes and the bright smile on her face told him al he needed to know. She opened her mouth again, but before she could speak his mouth captured hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. His free hand buried itself in her soft hair, his other hand left hers and wrapped around her waist, holding her gently but firmly. Both her arms snaked up around his neck as she deepened their kiss, slowly opening her mouth to accept his tongue. They kissed with all the love and passion that they had held for one another over the past month. In each other's arms, they were complete.

0o0o0o0o0

Hours later, after the sun had risen, Gabriella's mother walked into the room with a basket of clean laundry. Mrs. Montez found her daughter leaning against the headboard of her bed, peacefully asleep in the arms of Troy Bolton. As she watched, Gabriella's hand took hold of his bicep, a small smile crossing her sleeping face. Smiling broadly, Mrs. Montez left the laundry basket just inside the door, and left, closing the door softly behind her.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**XdefyXgravityX ;p**


End file.
